


Fake you out

by dannissa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/pseuds/dannissa
Summary: Loki finds himself in a whirlwind of unexpected attention of his “brother” after moving in with new members of the family. It’s high school, it’s shitty and he wants nothing to do with any of that. Maybe someone will show him that life isn’t that bad after all.Mutual pining ahead, Loki-centric, shojo-based.





	1. Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've had this idea in my head after watching Thor: Ragnarok and loving the redemption arc for Loki's character. Never written slow burns before, decided to give it a try. So there is such a thing as a shojo genre, which I don't like that much but still find appealing, and I was heavily inspired by it to write something filled with angst and teenage nihilism but also fluffy romantic stuff. Please enjoy!
> 
> You can find my other works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/works) and here is my [Tumblr](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/), go bother me there, I'll be happy to talk to you! This is not my first language so please let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and welcomed, leave them if you liked my work.
> 
> I'll try posting a new chapter every week, stay tuned!

Adolescence is a transitional period in life and everyone knows that. Nothing's for sure, nothing is one hundred percent, things are changing so fast and so suddenly, everything moves and shifts and not without some growing pains. Sacrifices need to be made to make something of yourself and others which sometimes includes discomfort in all the different shapes and sizes. Loki knows that well, maybe too well and he’s ready when it’s time to go.

His Mom was always there for him and he’s aspiring to be that kind of person to her one day - to support and help and show all of the unconditional love he has to offer. She raised him alone, Loki never knew his father, who left even before he was born. Mother disliked talking about that time of her life, so it was always two of them against the whole world, he and his Mom. And it was nice. They lived in a small apartment in a decent neighborhood, and while she worked he took care of the house, himself and homework before she came back and was ready to have dinner. It was family time, they talked, they ate and watched TV sometimes. Mom was much more for him than his peers - she was his best friend and the only family he had.

So, when she told him that someone is really interested in seeing her and she’s interested too, Loki was only happy for her and wanted to help with whatever he could, supporting his most favorite person ever. She deserved to be happy and loved and she’d spent more than enough time on him, he desperately wanted to give back. Mom was positively glowing after seeing that man and if he was so good to her than Loki’s work was done.

For almost two years he watched his mother change from overworked, slightly sad behind the eyes and tired ghost into a blooming, cheerful woman she was in his early childhood and that change both scared and excited him. But it was okay as long as Mom was happy. Subsequent news about upcoming wedding and them moving into a new house in a different part of town was not a huge surprise, he thought about that a lot while she was on late night dates. So, when the time came, he was ready. Not really that excited, but ready.

Everything went pretty fast from that moment: the engagement, the planning and the ceremony itself, short and sweet. He’s seen the guy before the big day, quite a few times: older than Mom, respectable, nicely dressed, suave, gentlemanly and more importantly - he had money, so they won’t struggle anymore. And it’s not important what Loki thinks about him as long as Mom’s happy. But the second thing was - he now had a brother. A year older than himself and a complete mystery. They’ve never seen each other even though Mother tried to organize a few “playdates” for them, so he could meet his future brother and get to know him better but plans have never worked out and Loki only saw pictures of smiling blond guy approximately his age in an array of sporty clothes. Not exactly the perfect match, they’ll probably have nothing in common, but no one is making them talk to each other, so maybe things will work themselves out.

It’s for a few years, before college, Loki told himself, I’ll leave soon and become an adult, find a job and pay for myself. I don’t have to stay with them and I don’t have to interact with them more than absolutely necessary. It’s gonna be fine. And so it was, kinda, for a little. Until the damn wedding where he almost bumped into his new brother. Luckily they sat in different parts of the room and weren’t forced to communicate in any way but he still worried that someone will remember the situation and make them pretend to be a real family. It went fine, that oaf danced with some distant cousins and ate like half a table of food before running off. The event was saved.

Now, to the hard part - moving there. Loki has been promised his own room on the second floor of a new house, the one his new father just bought so both families had a place to move in and share, and a car sometime later so he was mostly okay. Only finding out he’ll be living right next to his brother and they’re sharing a bathroom the same day they loaded the truck to move there, he had no time to flip and decided to just roll with the punches. Putting all the boxes into the van, checking a hundredth time for everything he kinda forgot about that and realized only after seeing the new home. Huge, almost lavish in comparison to his old habitat, this house was brand new with a well-manicured lawn, white picket fence, garage and all that jazz. On the said lawn, Mom’s husband bossed around people who were unloading their truck and while Mom ran up to him for a sweet kiss and even sweeter talking Loki swiftly hurried in, not wanting to be a witness to that passionate display of affection.

Behind the front door and a small hallway a spacious living room awaited him, lacking any furniture for the moment being, crowded with boxes and completed with a broad-shouldered stranger, facing away from the entrance. Old t-shirt, worn jeans, bandana - he looked like a builder or one of the mover dudes. So, not giving it a second thought Loki made himself known and greeted the guy:

“Hello. Need any help with those?”

And that was his first big mistake of the day. In one fast turn, that stranger revealed himself to be unpleasantly familiar and went straight to vigorous self-introduction

“Hi! I’m Thor, son of Odin! And you must be my new brother, Loki! I’ve seen you at the wedding, nice to finally meet you in person!”

His handshake is firm, huge, warm hand covering the sweaty palm of his own completely, but this newfound relative was careful not to snap thin bones, so he leaves this encounter unscathed. Goodness, this dude is huge. Loki wished he’d kept silent beforehand and this wouldn’t have happened but alas. The second faux pas was not leaving immediately and avoiding being forced into some “precious family bonding” activity but something told Loki he couldn’t have done that even if he tried. Now, something new was stirring.

That new brother of his, Thor, slapped himself silly on the forehead and loudly announced

“Uh, silly me, that’s not a way to greet the family!”

And then came the bear hug. Yes, the most dreaded part of human contact when someone who’s doing that is a few times bigger than you and you’ve never met in person before. Just excellent, couldn’t get any better. He was wrong again because their lovely newlywed parents almost floated in and greeted both of them with enthusiasm even more excruciating than this damn hug.

“Oh, how great that you boys are already met each other! So nice to finally have everyone together!”

Yeah, that’s Mom for you, optimistic and enthusiastic, cheerful, helpful, caring. Loki loved her so very much at this moment because her words brought fresh oxygen to him, Thor letting go of the half-smothered body and diverting his attention. After extensively fixing himself, Loki was ready to face the inevitable - his family was waiting for some kind of response and he was going to miss the opportunity to unimpress those two new men in his life. So, after a big breath, he managed to properly introduce himself and greet them.

“Hello, my name’s Loki and it’s so nice to meet you.”

Tuning out everything said after that, he focused only on making sure his stuff was in the peripheral and he was ready to grab it and take the better room upstairs and hopefully camp out there while pretending to unpack avoiding all human communication. His plan failed and boxes went up and down sporadically, while he tried to make sense of it all. After everything ended up in designated room and movers left Loki darted into his quarters and actually unpacked his shit, regretting taking so many things at once.

It was evening when he was done and the terrible rumbling in the stomach reminded him that last meal he had was breakfast, so downstairs time it was. Giving it no second thought whatsoever he came to the dining room to find everybody else sitting at the table in clean clothing, refreshed and ready for family dinner. Shit, did he miss a memo?

His damn brother looked especially perfect, still damp hair after the shower, red shirt and a big smile accompanied by a friendly wave. Goddamnit, Thor looks like a moron but it’s still kinda embarrassing for Loki to stand there with his chipped nail polish, greasy hair that needed a touchup and smudged eyeliner, looking like a trash panda in dirty old tee and pants with inappropriately placed holes, barefoot and slightly abashed by all of the above. Then he forced himself to sit down across the table to that oaf, eat as fast as he could, not even detecting what Mom made and, after thanking her for the dinner and discreetly pecking her on a cheek dart into the shared bathroom on a second floor to clean himself up stopping only by his room to grab the essentials.

Only later, laying in bed and looking at the unfamiliar white ceiling he dared to access the damage and think about the past day.

Oh, what a day this was indeed, long, difficult and utterly unpleasant, with an exception of maybe couple of moments of peace and silence he got in the car and in the shower. This is his life now, he has to accept that and live with it. Pretty easy, right? No problems from two guys entering their family, right? That’s highly unlikely but he shall see.


	2. Greetings, my name is ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new friends, new home, new family, new life. Things would be nice if only certain someone left him alone.
> 
> Loki embarks on a journey he’s not to keen about and finds more friendly faces than he expected. The truce has been made, peace was offered and decisions were made. 
> 
> What’s next? Find out next week on our regularly scheduled program!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! As promised, I’m posting this a week after the first chapter and really hope you’ll enjoy! I’m extremely grateful for all the kudos and comments people left me, that actually kept me going! 
> 
> Huge thanks to two of the most wonderful people who deal with my shit and proofread through this before everyone else! You are awesome, thank you, babes!! 
> 
> If you wanna, go check out my [Tumblr](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/) and my [other](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/works) works! Write me a comment, leave me kudos and let me know if you liked my stuff!
> 
> Hope you'll have a nice time reading it! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Have a great day! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Mornings were always unpleasant and he never managed to accept the fact that after opening his eyes he had to get up and do shit. Why even bother, it’s not like he had something great to achieve or anything interesting to do, that gray routine consuming his time like a gluttonous snake, hungry for more and more. He woke up after the third alarm went off, thinking grimly about the day ahead of him. The first day of goddamn high school, new place, no familiar faces, but latter was probably a good thing. He chatted with a girl from this area on forums and she seemed kinda okay, so they’ve decided to meet before classes and talk in person. She played bass and wanted to find band members, so Loki with his five years of piano classes and а shitty synth literally played right into her plans. She was also involved with the school’s newspaper and wanted to check out his sketches, no matter how bad they were. That was reassuring. 

After climbing out of the bed and fighting that first urge to just crawl back and stay in, morning lethargy settled in firmly and could only be lifted by going downstairs to the kitchen and making a cup of strong tea and something to munch on while drinking it. He’s not a coffee guy, that thing only makes him hyper for a brief period and then the shittiest of all crashes follows along with disorientation, nausea, dizziness and complete lack of focus, which is kinda counterproductive. This day wasn’t on his side and kitchen was full of people, everyone was there taking as much space and making as much noise as possible, so no tranquil tea sipping today. Mom kissed him gently on the forehead and placed a plate of pancakes before him when he sat down making this awful morning a little better. Drenched in syrup, they were fluffy and delicious, so Loki took a fork and dug in, noticing the second plate that was placed before his brother. Thor shined like a Sun, energetic, smelling of soap and genuinely excited about that god-awful school. 

Like a big stupid dog, brother scarfed down the pancakes, chugged his gross coffee and left, after giving Mom a hug and thanking her for a good few minutes. His dad, thankfully, was too busy with the newspaper and paid no attention to the shenanigans, sipping hot coffee from the mug and reading intently, so Loki and his mother had some time together at last. She sat beside him and gently ran her fingers through his hair while he ate, asking softly about some insignificant stuff and Loki was happy for a brief sweet moment they had, almost whispering to each other like they were sharing secrets. Mom gave him a warm hug before he left and asked to call her if he needed anything. She waved him goodbye as he walked out and he waved back even though some other teens saw him. That’s embarrassing, but Mom always came first, no matter what.

He’s walking today, it’s twenty minutes if you go through the neighborhood and don’t follow the main road, he looked up the on the map beforehand. Loki checks his cellphone for new messages from that girl, *raven666* but it seems like she forgot about his existence. As per usual, no one gives a flying fuck about him and this is excellent, although disappointing at times like this one. He’s almost at the gate when thin tall figure peels off of the fence and approaches him. Black long hair, dark-rimmed eyes, heavy liner and purple lipstick, fishnets, mesh, band t-shirt with holes cut into it - no doubt that’s the right person. She talks first, in pleasant low voice, calm, collected, even a little distant: 

“I’m Hela, we’ve probably talked on the internet. And you are?”

“Loki. Nice to meet you, I guess?”

She chuckles. 

“Charming. Follow me, fresh meat, I’ll make sure no one’s getting to you for now. Also, you’re in the band, we practice at my garage on Tuesdays after this debacle ends. Bring your ass, snacks, and synth. New girl from the newspaper committee will try to snatch you, tell her to take a hike, I found you first. Oh, and you can basically ignore half of the shitty drama that’s going on because no one actually gives a damn around here. That’s all for now, you’ll thank me later.”

“Well, I don’t even know who’s the charming one anymore, you’ve completely blown me out of the water.”

“You should see me when I’m angry.”

“I’d rather not, it’s way too easy to visualize death and destruction as is.”

Hela openly laughs. 

“Jokester, aren’t you? And know your way around words. Can you do caricatures?”

Loki nods after a few brief seconds of consideration. 

“Good, then you’ll write with me for our column, we expose shit, investigative journalism mostly, and the material is vital after most of the people left for college. Add this as you extra curriculum and you’re set.”

“Thanks, commander, anything else while you’re here?”

“Yeah, don’t be a moron and if you wanna do drugs - text me, I know a guy.”

That settles it for him. After this sweet encounter, he’s ready to take on the day and overcome anything thrown his way, but nothing’s actually flying. No one’s bothering him, and a few people nod passing by, local alternative clique it seems. That’s better than he expected, comparing to the last shit hole he attended. Rainbows and sunshine are tarnished in P.E. though when he sees Thor waving at him before returning to the ongoing football practice he suddenly participates in. No surprise here, the guy is huge and muscular, why not utilize that. Still feels pretty shit, seeing this shiny star running around like he owns the place. 

Otherwise, the day is uneventful, empty and stupid, like school always is, same dumb regurgitated shit over and over and over again until the end of time. Assignments, homework, problems to solve that have no real life application, disgusting food in the cafeteria - that’s public education for you. Friends you make along the way are an only good thing that comes out of here, well, sometimes maybe accompanied by some actual knowledge a hard working underpaid teacher managed to stuff down your empty head. That’s it, no great things are really made here, good ideas, that may be buried underneath all that dumb mess, just suffocated to death and are silently rotting now, stinking the whole place up. He told Hela about this and she asked to write it down for the paper but make it meatier, more substantial and add a distorted image of school building with sludge coming out of doors and windows. An actual good idea, finally, he was only concerned if they will be able to push it through. She confidently assured him of it, because nothing else was written, anything and everything made it to the Gazette, pretty simple and showed exactly how much no one cared about anything here. That’s good to know. 

Walk home wouldn’t be long or tough, maybe a little boring but Loki has his trusty MP3 player in the pocket and headphones so that’s covered. Sadly, Hela lives in a completely different direction so they can’t walk together and he leaves alone, thinking about that article she wanted him to write, not seeing the old car pulling up near him. Only after a honk he diverts his attention and notices the driver who’s waving excitedly. Shit just continues getting worse, his damn perfect brother is beckoning him to get in. Pulling the buds out and sitting in the passenger seat Loki doesn’t hesitate to confront this occurrence 

“What kind of fuckery is this? Why are you honking at me like I’m your goddamn girlfriend?”

“Hi to you too, brother. Mom called and asked me to pick you up, that’s it.”

“Oh, gee, thanks, I can’t walk a few blocks on my own, my legs have fallen off and I can’t use them anymore. What the hell?”

“I’m just doing what I was asked to do, okay. Mom seemed concerned about our first day and stuff…”

“Don’t call her that!”

“What?”

“She’s not your mother. Her name’s Frigga, not Mom, you dumbass. Stay out of this!”

“Well, she wanted me to address her this way and you could ask yourself when we get home. Listen, I get that you’re not that happy about your family getting bigger but we’re here now and I don’t see how hostility will help you in the situation. It’s better to at least tolerate each other, don’t you think? More productive this way. So, what you say, brother, friends?”

He’s smiling, but of course, he is. Thor is a nice guy people actually talk to and he’s a person everyone likes, full of life and optimism. So sweet the teeth hurt. Yet his words are not without some degree of logic and Loki has to reluctantly agree.

“Not enemies, for sure. Just don’t touch my shit, respect my boundaries and don’t even dare to mess with my Mom, then you’ll live.”

“Okay, my so threatening little brother, we’ve got a deal.”

“Good, now leave me alone for some time, I need to digest this thought.” 

The rest of the ride is spent in silence more or less, not counting the rattling of the metal junk they rode in. Thor parked in the garage, they left through the door leading into the hallway, near the stairs to the second floor, and Loki could hear his Mom doing something in the kitchen, so that’s where he went immediately. She turned around just in time to see both of them and happily announced:

“Hi boys, I’m so glad you’re home! Dinner will be soon, so go wash your hands, change and come downstairs okay?”

Two voices sounded at the same time 

“Okay, Mom”

“Yes, Mom”

Loki gave a serious side eye after hearing Thor but had to let it slide for now. Mom shot him a quick smile and gestured to go upstairs, and so he did. His brother was already in the bedroom, so Loki could take his time in the bathroom which was greatly appreciated. They came down at the same time, got a bowl of hot, delicious vegetable soup each and dug in, while Mom was still in the kitchen. It was so nice not having to talk to anyone and being able to hide in his room after finishing the meal. He could finally relax and do things he wanted to - browse the web a bit, listen to music, put his posters up, chat with Hela, write that thing they’ve talked about, maybe even consider doing homework, yes, having a room was nice. And no pesky brothers here, only him and his belongings. Loki started liking this new lifestyle a little bit. 

Before dozing off he thought about Thor’s words over and over again, trying to come up with the way to stop that dumbass from getting his mother’s attention. That oaf doesn’t deserve it, this is Loki’s Mom, not his, but nothing really useful came up, so he gave up and slowly drifted to sleep, as eyes of his favorite band members and actors watched him. Tomorrow was waiting and it promised to be even more cumbersome than this past day.


	3. Ouroboros and Jörmungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going Loki's way even more than usual. Nothing exciting is happening, well, if you don’t consider a sibling annoying you into another dimension exciting. But maybe a new perspective will shine more light on that matter. 
> 
> What do you tell to someone you don’t exactly understand? And what do you do when all of the things you thought about that person were wrong? 
> 
> Find out here and now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m a little late with this week’s chapter and will probably take the next one off due to the personal issues, sorry in advance. Really thankful for all the kudos, that always makes me happy! 
> 
> Please check out my [Tumblr](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/) and [other](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/works) work if you’ve liked my writing! 
> 
> Leave me feedback, if you want to and please enjoy!

It felt like a never-ending loop of gray apathy, like a cloud of monotony, like a thick mist made out of boredom, one dull hour after another, routine consuming each and every minute of Loki’s day. Go there, do that, finish one task and start another right away. This insufferable stream of repetitive bullshit, this meaningless notion of just going with the flow, doing things like everybody else so you don’t stand out was slowly killing him from inside. Everything his teachers said he already knew, all those books he’d read before, nothing interesting was happening, he was going through the motion just for the sake of it. Hela’s ideas helped a little, her usual crazy antics watered down this heavy feeling of unease and vomit inducing mind-numbing boredom.

They hang out in her garage, pretending to be a band, sometimes rehearsing a few songs Hela wrote already but mostly watching movies and eating snacks. She found a drummer, hulky dude nicknamed Skurge, a college dropout, kinda dense and dim-witted but overall palatable in his easy-going ways. His interests included beer, motorcycles and naked girls, simple pleasures for a simple fella. Still, he was okay with showing up for a few hours of nonchalant drumming while Hela and Loki tried singing and playing in tune. That was kinda fun.

Things at home were a little different, even difficult at times. Thor was a huge pain in the ass, following him around and trying to start a friendly conversation on every corner of the house. Loki dodged those feeble attempts with growing annoyance, locking his bedroom door and ignoring such brilliant starters as “How’s it going, bro?” and even more perfect “Sup, dude!”  
Oh, goodness, this was so aggravating. Why that idiot can’t just leave him alone? The answer evaded Loki.

Opening his eyes in the chilly early morning he groggily looks over a messy room dimly lit by the scarce autumn sun, barely visible through the clouds and wishes to go back to sleep. He has to wake up at this hour to avoid awkwardly bumping into his brother in the bathroom they’re sharing and while he’d always enjoyed taking his time with morning preparations, not everyone was down to wait until he’s finished. So early bird had to go get that worm. He dragged himself out of the bed, grabbed the fresh change of clothing and sleep-walked down the hall, waking up completely only under soft streams of warm water. Washing his head took a good while, conditioning and all, then blow drying, then makeup - he had plenty of time to himself.

Stepping out on a bath mat he felt an unexpected chill of an ice cold floor scolding his bare feet and shivered slightly, scrunching his face in disdain. Where did it go? He distinctly remembered a soft touch of a small rug that usually laid on a floor and prevented that horrible feeling. This looked like a badly executed prank of sorts and he chose to ignore it. Only while finishing putting nail polish on he thought of a possible culprit and frowned. This was getting ludicrous, he had to do something about it.

Confronting his brother was quite easy, Loki only needed to catch him off guard and corner him at once. So, while his dear brother was in the shower, Loki patiently stood outside, choosing the right words to not only insult but to also express his petulance for this sort of behavior. The door opened wide, revealing Thor in all of his glory - slightly flushed from hot water, fresh-faced and smiling widely.

“Good morning, brother! Had any nice dreams?”

“Can’t say that I did, no. Listen, I have something I need to ask you.”

“Shoot, I’m listening.”

“Why are you like this? What is your goddamn problem? You follow me around like a dog, you don’t leave me be, you constantly annoy me and demand my attention and only alone time I get is ruined because you can’t just back off for a little. And I told you not to touch my stuff! What is your issue? What can you possibly want from me?”

His smile is now faded, face turning from confused to upset as Loki goes on, eyebrows knitted and forehead scrunched. He looks even more like a damn Golden Retriever who did something naughty and was being shamed for it. This was simply unbelievable, how much he resembled the fucking dog and Loki had to make an effort to concentrate in order to not burst into laughter. When his brother finally answered, it was unexpectedly sincere

“I’m sorry. I had no idea you felt like that about me. Look, I don’t know everything in this life, but if I ever did something to hurt your feelings or upset you, I apologize wholeheartedly. I just really wanted to know you better and to get closer as a family, and if it came out a bit pushy, I regret that. It wasn’t supposed to be this way and I was only trying to become your friend. I understand fully if you want me to back off and leave you alone but understand me, please - there was no malice in my actions. If you want me to, I’ll go now and won’t bother you again.”

He walks away before Loki even has time to digest this truth bomb, turning around in the stairwell to only say one thing that punches the air out of Loki’s lungs, landing as a low blow

“I only wanted to be a good brother to you. That’s all.”

And before he’s gone downstairs Loki manages to answer, tentatively, voice faltering

“I need time, okay. You’re not a bad person per say but things are supposed to go their course and you can’t just force yourself on someone and expect them to like you right away. Don’t push it.”

“I won’t. Friends?”

Loki waivers, uncertain

“Yes, in time. But don’t get too chummy, I’m still considering it.”

“Right. Are you coming? Mom’s probably made us breakfast.”

“I’ll be there, go first”

And Thor is off that same second, skipping merrily for food and coffee, leaving Loki alone with heavy thoughts. Then and only then, when no one’s watching, Loki lets himself breathe out and covers his face, hiding from everything in the palms of his hands. This is horrible, he feels like shit and he has to deal with it. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Loki goes to the kitchen, greets his parents and eats whatever Mom has put before him, not even tasting it, just automatically chewing and swallowing until the plate is empty. He’s so engulfed by his thoughts, he doesn’t even notice Thor heading off or his father leaving the table. Only when Mom gently hugs him from behind, Loki comes to his senses, focusing on her voice, trying to understand the words she’s saying.

“Sweetie, I’ve completely forgotten about putting back that bathroom mat of yours, can you grab it from dry cleaning on the way back home, please. I spilled paint on it accidentally, and it slipped my mind completely to tell you. Honey, are you okay, you’re kinda spacing out this morning?”

He suppressed a chuckle

“I’m good, Mom. I’ll get the mat and put it back, thanks for taking care of it.”

“Okay, be good, angel and don’t get into trouble! Have a nice day at school!”

“I will! Love you, Mom!”

“Love you too, dear”

And he’s off too. Oh, Mom always knows what to do, even if she’s completely oblivious and unaware of what’s going on. She wanted them to talk to each other and they did, this pushed him and his brother closer together even though none of them knew who actually put this in motion. She was truly magnificent and spectacular and Loki smiled to himself the whole way to school, thinking about Mom’s almost magical ability. His mood isn’t even ruined when P.E. class begins and everyone has to run around like dumbasses trying to prove nonexistent athletic skills because anyone good is already doing something with that. He’s clinging to the fence, chatting to Hela and her other friends, passing time before lunch. 

After another day of boredom is finally finished, he walks alone, still thinking about the morning debacle so intently, he almost forgets to get that damn rug back. At home, placing it back where it belongs, Loki stares for a long time at the thing, contemplating the situation again. He writes a short story, on the similar subject but with fewer rugs and sends it to Hela for approval before hitting the hay. Nothing in his life is going according to the plans he makes, nothing feels right anymore but that’s life for you, deal with it. On that, though consciousness leaves him, succumbing to the intoxicating haze of sleep, leaving another day behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Leave me kudos and comment if you want to! Here is my [Tumblr](https://dannissa13.tumblr.com/) and my other works are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannissa/works)! If you have ideas, suggestions or opinions let me know. Have a nice one!


End file.
